


TGIF

by Drabblesmostly



Series: Song inspired drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Katy Perry Song, Draco Malfoy In Heels, Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Makeover, Party, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabblesmostly/pseuds/Drabblesmostly
Summary: Based off the song and music video of Last Friday Night (TGIF) by Katy Perry in which Draco is a nerd who needs to loosen upComment what song I should do next in the series!





	TGIF

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters or plot (based on a song and mv as stated) and have no intent on copyright infringement. Hope you like it! Not much substance rather just pushing Drarry into the music video.

Draco groans. His new neighbors he hasn't bothered to meet we rowdy as ever. He's trying to read a book on potions, but cant focus over the loud bass rocking his house. After minutes of trying to drown it out, he gets up and storms out of his room.

He's wearing a grey silk button up and expensive charcoal coloured pants, the cuffs rolled up for his leather flats to be shown. He stomps over to his neighbors driveway. He glares at the couple's making out by the door, and everyone spilling alcohol and stumbling about laughing. The Malfoy saunters to the front door, jolting as its opened by the host before he can even knock.

A girl grins at him, pulling him inside and looking him over. She was scantily dressed, as was everyone else at the party. He's ultimately surprised as he sees Potter holding a cup, wicked thoughts flashing across his mind. He holds eye contact with the darker boy as he's pulled upstairs by his new neighbor. She pushes him into a bathroom, grinning as she's all over him.

"Wait I'm-im gay-" he moves hands off his button up, eyebrows furrowed. He was flattered, but he had come here to ask her to wrap things up.

She quirks an eyebrow, beginning to undo his shirt again. "Oh, I know, but you can't be wearing this at a party!"

Draco blinks, looking down at his formal wear. "But-"  
He's quickly shushed as she leaves him there, grabbing clothes from another room.

The radiant girl comes back with plenty of clothes, but, none having much to them. She pushes them through the door for Draco to grab. He inspects them, biting his lip. Fuck it, fine. No way he was going to finish his book anyways. He tries a few combinations before settling on an outfit.

The girl, whom he learned was named Helena, comes in and closes the door behind her. He stares at her as she runs her hands through his slicked back, neat blonde hair. Helena musses and styles up his hair before grabbing what looked like honey. His eyes went wide but closed as she put it under and over his brows. 

He's sure someone hears his scream as she rips off five strips of hair at once. He looks in the mirror, his eyebrows masterfully shaped now. He purses his lips. That'll take some explaining as his parents come home next week.

He has barely any time to dwell as she comes at him with a make up bag. Draco gulps as the girl straddles his lap to keep him in place. He furrows his eyebrows and looks up as she gives him bottom eyeliner and clear gloss over his lips.

Dreadfully, he let's her put some torture devices on his feet and soon he is pushed out of the bathroom and towards the stairs. He gulps. The heels aren't difficult, as, being a Malfoy, he has great posture and balance. Everyone looks over as he begins walking down the steps. He wears one green heel, and one silver. Suitfully. Going up, he wears spandex holographic silver shorts, and a green strapless tank top. Tube top? He wasn't sure. His hair had been side parted and let free, a green streak in the front of his parting.

He has to walk with confidence, a Malfoy always does, especially when being watched. He can't help but smirk as he sees Harry Potters mouth open enough to attract flies. He reached the last step, looking around. But his attention is diverted as Blaise Zabini drops whatever girl on his arm to stroll up to Draco with a once over look.

Draco wraps an arm around his neck as the taller man's arm goes around his waist. Harry goes elsewhere with an eyeroll it seems. 

Draco takes a few shots and let's himself enjoy the party, let loose for once. He ends up dancing on a table with a few girls, barely hearing his own laughter over the loud music. He sips on the malt in his solo cup, eventually getting help off the table. 

He grins and looks around, astounded to see a pool out back. Kicking off his shoes and setting his drink down. He seems to be the life of the party at this point, so as he runs toward the pool, nearly everyone follows, jumping in and losing his shirt.

He's joined by Blaise and some other goonies, Harry watching from afar with his arms crossed. Draco's having a blast, making out with random hot guys and drinking way too much. After a while he decides fuck it, and brings the party to his house. Everyone is quick to throw streamers, clothes and spill alcohol every where. He was nome the wiser, more did he care.

He finds himself puke a little after trying to take another shot, just laughing and washing it down with a beer. He soon forget of his own misdemeanor as Blaise takes his shirt off, laying on Dracos bed. Dracos eyes blow with lust as he pours some cranberry vodka over his abs and belly button. Harry stands in the corner, shaking his head as people take pictures of the scene unfolding. 

The Malfoy sucks the liquid from its pool in Blaises belly button, before licking a stripe up his abs to get the rest. People pass out more throughout his house as he stays in the bedroom. Dancing a little too close to one of Blaises goonies, he sips from his drinks and feels a pinch on his ass. 

He gasps, turning around. The goonie towers over him with a smirk, hand going for his hip. Draco's eyes widen, about to say something before the admittedly hot stranger is spun around. He steps back to watch Harry Potter duck under the punch thrown by him, only to land a hard hit onto the offending males temple. Draco watches as the other passes out cold onto his bed, biting his lip and eyeing Harry. 

Draco wakes with a gasp, looking around before Blaise pops his head in with a grin. "Great party Draco! Ts good to see you live a little."

With that, he looks around, gulping as he sees someone passed out in his room, then another in his bed. Hs bites his lip, running a finger over the faceless abs lying next to him. He blushes and bites his lip as he follows a happy trail, stopping right before it gets to the "happy" part. 

Draco catches his own eyes in his mirror, finding a hickey on his neck. In attempt to remember what happens, and also in fear that he may find something, he open his laptop and looks at his feed. Surely that was NOT him. Pictures were everywhere. He closes the laptop and lays back, memories slowly flooding. He actually grins after a minute, deciding he may have to do this all again. Maybe next Friday night.

That's when his parents came in. He sits up, eyes wide, fumbling for words. His parents simply look over his room, shaking their heads before walking back out. 

Draco lays back once more, simply thinking over some of the less appealing things he did. That's when Harry comes in, in his disheveled vest and button up, tossing a banana to Draco.

"To sober you up," he notes, looking around his destroyed room. Draco smirks a little, slowly sliding his lips over the banana and taking a bite as he held eye contact with the Potter. He added a wink for safe measure.


End file.
